


Aaron

by CaliArena



Series: Diarios [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliArena/pseuds/CaliArena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay secretos que Aaron no puede contar a nadie. Por eso y otras razones, el papel es testigo de las experiencias que desencadenaron en una tragedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera Parte

No escribo esto por voluntad propia, y eso quiero dejarlo en claro desde el principio. La sola idea de tener que presentarle a alguien mi vida con puntos y comas me resulta tan desagradable como perturbadora. Además de que no me considero bueno para todo lo que tenga que ver con la memoria; hay demasiadas lagunas en mi cabeza que hacen que duela si intento quitar las barreras.

Hace una semana que estoy yendo al psicólogo. No por gusto propio, al igual que lo que aquí escribo, sino porque mis padres lo creyeron conveniente para mi "salud mental". Pero no es porque esté loco, aunque lo más razonable sería estarlo. No, tal vez un poco desequilibrado emocionalmente, en shock, deprimido, pero no loco. O al menos eso creo yo.

La psicóloga acaba de decirme que no se trata de que yo esté loco o no, sino de que tenga algún soporte emocional fuera de la familia, alguien con quien hablar y que no se me juzgará por nada que diga o escriba. Quiero creerle. Y tal vez de eso se trate todo: el creer.

No sé cómo empezar mi historia, no soy bueno en esto y temo aburrir antes de poder contar algo. No puedo evitarlo, he sido muy inseguro desde que tengo memoria y eso ha influido en muchos aspectos de mi vida.

Empezaré por revelar el motivo por el cual me encuentro sentado en un pequeño sofá verde, día por medio, siendo escuchado por una mujer que escogió una de las profesiones más estresantes: Mi hermana ha sido asesinada.

Tenía ocho años, los mismos que tenía yo cuando ella nació, pero con más inocencia y cariño del que yo tuve. Fue la primera y última niña que nació en los ocho años que pasaron mis padres entre tantos abortos espontáneos. Eso, a lo que además se le suma que mi padre siempre ha deseado tener una niña que pudiera ser la luz de sus ojos y mi madre a alguien para formar a su imagen, se resume en que, cuando ella nació, yo pasé a ser como el primo lejano que se hospeda en casa porque sus padres han muerto y no tiene más familia.

La primera vez que la vi quedé maravillado, en parte porque nunca había visto a un bebé, y porque su aspecto diminuto y frágil despertó en mí un instinto protector que supongo debemos llevar todos y sólo se despierta cuando tienes a alguien a quien proteger. Recuerdo que mi madre no me dejó alzarla en brazos, aunque yo era más que capaz de sostenerla con firmeza y no dejarla caer, pero ni ella ni nadie le harían verdadero caso a un niño de ocho años. Era hermosa, siempre lo fue, pero ahí fue el comienzo. Ahí fue cuando me enamoré de ella. Catherine, la dulce niña que se adueñó de mi corazón y mi alma.

La segunda vez que la vi, dos semanas después cuando mamá volvió a casa, la odié. La odié con todas mis fuerzas porque sentía que me había arrebatado lo poco que tenía. Mi habitación, (mi madre alegaba que era la que estaba más cerca a la habitación de ellos y que yo estaría bien en el desván y que, si quería demostrar que ya era grande, aceptaría que mi hermana necesitaba más el lugar que yo), la atención, el cariño, mis padres... Pero pese a todo lo resentido que estaba con ella por haberme arrebatado todo lo bueno que poseía, no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquella emoción que me embargaba cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Fueron tres años los que me pasé demostrando cuánto aborrecía su existencia y adorándola a escondidas, sin perderme ninguno de sus progresos al crecer ni sus cambios corporales, como aquella manchita roja que salió en su brazo y tuvo a toda la familia preocupada, hasta al fin se descubrió que sólo era una marca de nacimiento que crecía con ella. Muchos años después alguien me dijo que aquella manchita insignificante era un recordatorio de una deuda de vida pasada, que podría cobrarse en cualquier momento. Ha dejado de causarme gracia hace más de un mes, cuando la mataron.

El día en que Cat ingresó al jardín de infantes fue el día en que tuve que dejar de fingir que no estaba fascinado por ella. El verla con su traje de la escuela fue casi demasiado para mis once años, que no pude resistirme a observarla durante la media hora que mi madre se tomó en peinar su cabello. Mi madre me vio, evidentemente, y desde entonces no ha dejado de mirarme de esa forma, como si yo fuera hijo de algún pervertido y se esperase de mí que también lo fuera.

Varias veces me he planteado la idea de no ser su hijo, ya que no me trataban como tal; pero es imposible negar el parecido que tengo con mi padre, al igual que Cat. Mi padre es bien parecido, sin exagerar, sólo bien parecido. De ojos azules, tez clara y cabello oscuro y ondulado; Cat y yo heredamos sus rasgos finos, el color de sus ojos y la altura. En cambio, mamá es todo lo opuesto a él, bajita, rubia, de tez morena y ojos verdes. Hermosa, pero ni Cat ni yo hemos heredado nada de su físico.

Pero volviendo a la historia, desde que Cat entró al jardín de infantes y yo a mi último año de la primaria, fuimos inseparables. Era notorio que ella me amaba también y que no se había dejado amedrentar por ninguna de mis pullas de los años anteriores, aunque fuese muy pequeña para entenderlas.

Pero, aunque mi vida esté llena de recuerdos y momentos felices con Cat, no es allí cuando comienza el problema, sino hace un año cuando una desconocida se apareció a la salida de la escuela. Y lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.


	2. Segunda Parte

No podría decir que mi vida era normal, porque no sé cual vida sería esa, pero podría describirla como corriente y aburrida, tal vez monótona, o rutinaria. El caso es que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mi rutina de ir de casa a la escuela y de la escuela a casa, que cuando ella apareció no supe qué hacer.

Ella... Ella es el mal, O Samael, como me pidió que la llamase. Apareció un día a la salida de la escuela y yo inevitablemente no pude dejar de observarla. No era fea, por supuesto, aunque me parecía muy extraño ser el único que la hubo notado.

Era día de semana, por lo que debía apresurarme si quería dejar mis cosas en casa antes de ir a buscar a Cat a su escuela, y justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta para irme, ella me miró. No fue una mirada común, ni siquiera de esas que te dan cuando pillas a alguien observándote, sino que fue algo perverso, una mezcla de sonrisa provocadora y mirada asesina. Me asustó, obviamente, y decidí que sería mejor marcharme cuanto antes. Durante todo el trayecto a casa, incluso después de encontrarme con Cat, sentí como si aquella mirada sucia me persiguiera, aunque siempre que volteaba a ver no había nada más que mi sombra.

Esa noche no quise dormir, a pesar de lo cansado que me encontraba. Algo me decía en mi interior, que si lo intentaba, mi sueño no sería para nada agradable. No pude evitarlo durante mucho tiempo y, desgraciadamente, no me había equivocado con respecto a los sueños.

Podrías decir que sólo eran pesadillas inducidas por el miedo que aquella chica me había producido, pero yo siempre supe que eran algo más. Nunca pude recordar mucho de aquellos sueños, pero siempre que me despertaba luego de uno de ellos, la sensación era muy amarga.

Los días posteriores a ese son algo confusos. Recuerdo a Samael fuera de la escuela cada día, acercándose a mí, unos pasos cada vez, hasta que un día inevitablemente crucé a su lado. Me detuvo, pero no recuerdo nada de nuestra conversación más que su nombre y que ella me asustaba mucho.


	3. Tercera Parte

No vivo en un barrio muy adinerado, ni en una parte mala de la ciudad; mi familia y yo vivimos bien, un poco mejor que la media, aunque sin lujos; pero vivas donde vivas, la seguridad siempre es algo relativo. Así que una semana después de la charla, me encontraba huyendo de dos personas que no se contentarían con robarme dinero.

Me habían emboscado camino a casa; era uno de esos días en los que mi madre retiraba a Cat más temprano de la escuela; saliendo de uno de los tantos callejones que podía soslayar en mis recorridos. Me pidieron todo lo traía pero yo, asustado, sólo atiné a correr como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Recuerdo haberlos perdido de vista por un segundo, y también el haberme caído a mitad de la acera. Me levanté apresuradamente sin más opción que ignorar el dolor que me proporcionó la caída y atiné a ingresar a un local en las inmediaciones. Una librería me había salvado de una golpiza.

La dueña del local era una chica joven, de cabello negro y bonito. Recuerdo que cuando la conocí sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, como intentando curar mi alma. Mi primer pensamiento sobre ella fue que me gustaba, y que era la persona más afortunada por haberla conocido.

Se llamaba Christine, y amablemente me preparó un café tan dulce como reparador. Llamó a mi casa y les explicó la situación, su poder de convencimiento era increíble y en pocos minutos mi padre apareció en su auto. Chris, como me pidió que la llamase, me invitó a volver algún día si es que el lugar no me traería malos recuerdos.

Durante una semana mis padres fueron a recogerme en la escuela. Era una pérdida de tiempo para ellos, y una molestia para mi. No necesitaba de sus cuidados, como tampoco necesitaba de sus reproches cuando se les hacía tarde para trabajar. Hasta pensaron en contratar uno de los autobuses de la escuela, pero eran demasiado costosos para tratarse de un recorrido de pocas cuadras. Así que en una semana estaba volviendo a caminar a casa, pero esta vez deteniéndome unas cuadras antes de llegar.

Las visitas a la librería se hicieron más frecuentes, y unos días después me encontré llevando a Cat conmigo. Chris me ayudaba a pasar los malos tragos y a sobrellevar la mala suerte que en esos días me había perseguido con ganas. Y sin darme cuenta, ella se había convertido en mi amiga y confidente.


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sigue conociendo gente en las circunstancias menos agradables...

Los días se habían vuelto nuevamente una rutina a la cual me tenía que someter. Habían cosas agradables, como recoger a Cat de la escuela y visitar a Chris en mi tiempo libre, pero eso no disminuía las cosas malas que sucedían a mi alrededor. Cosas que no sólo tenían que ver con accidentes en los que resultaba herido físicamente, sino también con la escuela, mis padres y sus empleos. Y todo mantuvo ese ciclo por una semana o dos, hasta que algo inesperado finalmente lo cambió.

No tengo amigos en la escuela, así como tampoco tengo más amigos que Chris fuera de ella, principalmente porque me tienen miedo. No es como si formase parte de los abusadores de la escuela, o mi comportamiento fuera el de alguien agresivo, simplemente parece haber algo en mi que hace que me respeten y se mantengan apartados.

Me dirigía hacia los baños de la escuela luego de una muy asquerosa clase de biología, cuando unos sonidos ahogados me hicieron detenerme. De pronto noté como el lugar usualmente repleto de alumnos de los últimos cursos se encontraba deshabitado, y que mis compañeros de curso no me hubiesen seguido se hizo más razonable. Nadie quería entrometerse cuando golpeaban al chico nuevo.

El chico no era nuevo "nuevo", era un chico de intercambio. Pero no era de esos intercambios que puedes ver en las series de televisión donde todos tienen sus inconvenientes al principio pero luego se convierten en una familia feliz. No. Y hasta donde podía saber de este chico Johan-su historia era de conocimiento popular-, todo había sido muy complicado para él. Sus padres habían arreglado el "intercambio" cuando se enteraron de que su hijo era gay, presuntamente buscando una manera de enviarlo a una escuela donde no lo molestaran por lo que era. Pero el intercambio había finalizado hace año y medio y Johan continuaba viviendo por aquí. Los rumores decían que nadie lo quiere de regreso, pero tampoco alguien parece quererlo por aquí.

— Es suficiente. —Mi voz nunca ha sido muy imponente ni mi aspecto tan amenazador como algunos creen, pero ellos parecen pensar que en verdad ha sido suficiente y lo dejan descansar en el suelo.

Intento no observar mucho quienes son los infractores, pero estoy seguro de que se trata de sus compañeros de curso. Los de último año son los únicos capaces de mantener alejados a otros alumnos de algún lugar. Entonces uno de ellos me habla, y no puedo más que observarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —digo algo distraído. No había estado prestando atención a lo que ellos estaban haciendo, concentrado en comprobar si Johan continuaba respirando.

— Lárguense de una vez —creo decir. Pero ellos terminan marchándose.

En la escuela no tenemos enfermería ni nada parecido. Si tenías un accidente y salías lastimado, entonces tenías que ir a la dirección y llamarían a tus padres. Pero estaba seguro de que Johan no desearía ir a la dirección, y tampoco había padres a los cuales llamar, así que lo ayudé a meterse en los baños de chicas -que se encontraba más cerca- no sin dificultad.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó, pero me quedé a su lado para mantenerlo despierto por la hora que restaba hasta el final de las clases.

Cuando salimos de la escuela me resultó extraño verlo alejarse cojeando. No sabía por qué de pronto me preocupaba, e incluso me había ofrecido a acompañarlo a una clínica o a su casa, pero se había negado rotundamente. Y cuando le cuento esto a Chris, ella sólo sonríe y murmura cosas sobre cómo fueron sus tiempos de escuela. No sé de qué habla, si no tiene más de 23...


	5. Quinta Parte

El comportamiento de las personas es difícil de comprender, pero supongo que cuando todas las personas que te rodean dedican su tiempo a hacerte daño te hace desear permanecer alejado del mundo. Y sí, me estoy refiriendo a Johan. Al día siguiente de la paliza me acerque en el receso para preguntar cómo se encontraba, pero me repelió con palabras mordaces de que no necesitaba de mi lástima.

Cuando suceden cosas así te das cuenta de cuán estúpida es la gente, o de cuan rota se encuentra...

Me he acostumbrado a buscarlo en los recesos para preguntar por su estado de salud. No tiene buen aspecto, y pueden apreciarse ojeras en su rostro, pero siempre responde con un "bien" y se aleja de mí lo más rápido que le permite su cuerpo lastimado.

A pesar de que me he acostumbrado a buscarlo con la mirada cuando entro a la escuela o me mantengo cerca para que no lo golpeen, aún no se ha vuelto una rutina. Me he preguntado qué es lo que hace que me preocupe por él cuando hasta recién apenas notaba su existencia, así como he tratado de volver a ese estado de ignorancia, pero es algo que no he logrado hacer hasta el día de hoy. Tal vez sea porque una vez que realmente tomas nota de la existencia de alguien, no puedes hacerlo desaparecer sin importar cuanto lo intentes.

Unos días después de eso, tal vez una semana, me vi rodeado nuevamente de indeseables, aunque a estos los podía reconocer con facilidad. Eran cinco y me habían increpado sobre mi "relación" con Johan al final del último receso.

— ¿Qué? —les dije.

Por supuesto que no había ningún tipo de relación más allá de la cordial por mi parte, e indiferente por la suya, cosa que continuaba molestándome. Johan jamás se convertiría en un amigo principalmente porque ni siquiera me quería cerca de él. Yo me había vuelto una especie de acosador. Pero, al parecer, ellos pensaban que yo tenía una relación del tipo romántica con él, por lo que no dejaron de hacer preguntas al respecto y soltar burdas amenazas. No me dejaron en paz hasta que les respondí con un "no", y sólo entonces me dejaron alejarme hasta el salón de clases.


End file.
